GI Joe: Operation Shockwave
by FanWriterWV
Summary: Cartoon based. A G.I. Joe Christmas story. Mindbender has another whacky invention, and two characters get to share some brief Christmas spirit.


G.I. JOE: OPERATION SHOCKWAVE

_COBRA ISLAND_

Dr. Mindbender was brimming with confidence as he presented his latest plan to the Commander. _Built with my money, _Destro thought as he tried to look interested. At least it was taking the Commander's attention away from him.

"So you see, Commander, my new sonic disruptor is silent, deadly-and unstoppable." Mindbender gestured at the nearby video monitor. Sure enough, the scientist's latest invention-which consisted of a large ring connected to a platform with controls that were manned by Vipers-was living up to Mindbender's promise as it shattered a thick concrete wall. It then destroyed a mockup of one of the Joe's tanks.

"Excellent, Mindbender. It seems our efforts weren't wasted after all, eh, Destro?" The Commander looked meaningfully at his second in command.

Destro sighed. "Of course not, Commander. I never said they were. However, while the weapon does work, I should remind you that under certain conditions the sound beam may not carry as well as…"

"Those problems are being addressed even as we speak." Mindbender frowned at the arms dealer. "The weapon will be ready for testing just in time for Christmas-an early 'Present' for the Joes, you might say."

"How wonderfully ironic!" The Commander cackled. "I want this weapon ready for a field test as soon as possible. Silent, deadly, and deceptive-everything that COBRA is so good at!"

_THE PIT_

"Cease fire!" Duke's voice echoed over the PIT's interior shooting range. Beach Head, Cover Girl, Road Block, and Gung Ho all stopped at their former targets.

"Not bad," Beach Head said. "But we can do better." The Navy Seal looked back in the direction that Duke's voice had come from. "Want us to run through it again?"

"That's not necessary. Your reaction times have actually improved since the last exercise. You can stand down now; we'll pick it up again tomorrow. Dismissed!"

"Man, just when I was starting to have some fun," Gung Ho grumbled.

"It ain't how well you hit-it's how fast you can get," Road Block reminded him. "Well, Cover Girl, looks like we might get some early Christmas cheer. Y'all wanna check out early; go grab a beer?"

"Thanks Road Block, but I have some more work to do. I'll try and catch you guys later."

"You're still working the late shift with Dusty?" Beach Head gruffly asked.

"Well, yeah, I am, as a matter of fact. Dusty, Mainframe and I are working on a new tactical scenario that Flint ordered us to come up with. The scuttlebutt is that COBRA is working on another new weapon that they're going to try and use to disrupt the holiday shopping on the last weekend before Christmas."

"Ruin the economy and the spirit of Christmas, too," Road Block growled. "Sounds like ol' Fang Face, all right."

"All right, I guess since you're under orders, I guess I can't complain." Beach Head followed Road Block and Gung Ho out of the shooting range.

Don't worry, Beach Head, I haven't forgotten about our Christmas dinner, Cover Girl thought. Well, back to the trenches…

_COMPUTER ROOM_

"OK, I think that just about covers it." Mainframe nodded with satisfaction as the holographic map of the PIT disappeared and the lights came back on. "Judging from what Flint told me, the intel suggests that COBRA will test its new weapon within the next few days. It will be our job to try and disable it before COBRA's troops can bring it to bear."

"And how are we supposed to do that if we don't even know what it is?" Dusty complained.

"The weapon's name may be a clue. According to…my sources, it's code-named Shockwave. Knowing that COBRA has begun focusing its tactics more on stealth and surprise than on direct attacks, I'd say it's some kind of sonic device that operates on sub-harmonic frequencies, like a tuning fork."

"They could do a lot of damage with something like that," Cover Girl agreed. "OK, then we need to check out one of Extensive Enterprise's offices. They're all networked to COBRA Island's main research facilities, aren't they?"

Mainframe nodded. "Yeah, that's where I come in. While you two take out their guards and buy time, I'll try and hack into COBRA's network and see if I can find out when and where they're going to test Shock."

_EXTENSIVE ENTERPRISES LOCAL BRANCH OFFICE_

The security guards who were on the night shift were bored. In their real jobs they were Night Vipers, which was just as boring, but at least then they didn't have to wear disguises-or put up with those annoying Twins.

"How's the coffee holding up?" one asked the other as they met in the building's lobby.

"Not bad. Not as strong as the juice the Commander gives us, but…" his voice was cut off as the lights went off.

"Hey! What the…" But the first guard never got to finish his question as he was taken out by a karate chop from Cover Girl.

"Sorry about that, but its ladies first." Cover Girl and Dusty dragged the unconscious guards aside. Dusty shut down the building's security system as Mainframe entered the lobby.

"OK, guys, good work. Double-check the corridor and the nearby offices just in case while I get online." The other two nodded and left. When they were gone, Mainframe turned on his lap top and began searching through COBRA's network. "Bingo!" he said when he finally reached Cobra Island's main database. After breaching their firewall with the software he'd developed, Mainframe began going through COBRA's research database, looking for more information on what and where the new weapon might be.

Finally, he found it. "So that's what they're up to," the computer expert said as he studied the Shockwave's design.

"Mainframe, this is Cover Girl. We're in one of the offices. We've been monitoring the outside security cameras, and it looks like we've got company."

"Copy that. I've found what we're looking for, anyway. Get ready to move out." Mainframe snapped the laptop shut and quickly made his way out of the lobby. He was in one of the nearby corridors when his way was blocked by an all-too-familiar face.

"Nice to see you again, Joe," the Dreadnok Buzzer snarled. He held up his chainsaw. "'Ow about a little slice an' dice?"

"How about not?" a voice whispered. Mainframe stepped back as the Dreadnok's body convulsed from an electric shock. "You always was one for the clichés, mate," Zarana said quietly as she stood over him.

Mainframe looked at her. "How…?"

Zarana shrugged. "I figured if we were to run into each other again, it would be over some high-tech gizmo, so I convinced Zartan to let me check out the most likely location where you and your friends would be." She handed him a computer diskette. "This has a lot more information on Mindbender's new gadget. I s'pose you'll know how to mess it up when you have to."

"You didn't have to do this," Mainframe said as he took it from her. "Every time we do this, I keep worrying that you'll get caught."

"Thanks. But I think I can stay one step ahead of my brother. And anybody can outsmart the other Dreadnoks." Zarana smiled. "Merry Christmas, Blaine."

They embraced briefly. They both wished they had more time…but then, they never did. "Merry Christmas, Zarana," Mainframe said as they let go. He watched her go as she pulled Buzzer after her, and then he left.

_THE PIT, COBRA OBSERVATION LOCATION_

"What happened?!?" Cobra Commander cried as the Shockwave exploded in a shower of sparks. He turned on Mindbender.

"I…I don't know, Commander," the scientist quaked as the Commander glared at him. "I-it seems that the Joes were somehow able to create a feedback that overloaded the Shockwave's…"

"Enough! I'm tired of your excuses! Guards!" Mindbender tried to object as he was dragged away. The Commander slumped in his throne. "Why me?" he groaned.

_THE PIT, CHRISTMAS EVE_

Mainframe was alone in the computer room, going over his after-action report. The presents he'd gotten from the other Joes and his own family lay as yet unopened in a corner. He was looking forward to unwrapping them, but as far as he was concerned, being able to stop COBRA again was the best Christmas present anyone could have hoped for. That and being able to see the woman he cared about one more time.

_DREADNOK COMPOUND, CHRISTMAS DAY_

Zarana looked at her computer screen. Zartan had been after her about what had happened at the Extensive Enterprises building, but now he and the others were celebrating Christmas with another one of their nightly beer fests.

A message was coming in over a secure line. Zarana opened the attachment and couldn't help but smile as she read the e-card. _Thanks_, _Mainframe_, she thought. _Merry_ _Christmas_.


End file.
